Holographic Sight
The Holographic Sight, also referred to as EOTech Sight, is an optical attachment that appears in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Find Makarov, Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty Online, Call of Duty: Ghosts, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered, Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. It was cut from Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare & Modern Warfare Remastered The Holographic Sight is first introduced to the player in "The Bog". It is available in USMC single-player missions on the M4A1 Grenadier variant. This attachment only appears in "The Bog", "War Pig", "Shock and Awe" and "Game Over". It is dropped by an SAS operative who dies after a car explodes on the destroyed bridge. It is different from the Red Dot Sight in that it has a higher zoom, but limits the player's peripheral vision; it can be compared to the ACOG in this respect. It has a large red circle that has a small red dot in the middle of the sight. The Holographic Sight is exclusive to the campaign. The Holographic Sight was also cut from the multiplayer of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered, referenced with strings in the game files with the name holosightmwr. File:M4A1 Grenadier CoD4.png|The Holographic sight on the "Grenadier" variant of the M4A1. File:Holographic Sight ADS CoD4.png|Aiming down the Holographic sight in Call of Duty 4. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS) The Holographic Sight appears in the Nintendo DS version of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare as one of the two optical sights available in game, the other being the default, nondetachable sniper scope. It looks just like the holographic sight on the console versions, and even more similar, is only available in single player. However, it is always found attached to the M16A4, which is found on all USMC missions, extending its appearance, and making it more useful to the player. CoD4DS M16A4.png|The Holographic Sight on the M16A4 on the DS version of Call of Duty 4. CoD4DS M16A4 Holographic.png|Aiming down the holographic sight on the DS version. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The Holographic Sight appears on many weapons dropped by fallen teammates in the campaign missions featuring the U.S. Army Rangers and Task Force 141, such as "Team Player" and "The Hornet's Nest". It is seen mostly on the M4A1 equipped with an M203 Grenade Launcher. It can also occasionally be seen on enemy weapons such as TAR-21 or AK-47. Multiplayer The Holographic Sight is now an attachment in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's multiplayer and is awarded for getting 60 kills while aiming down the Red Dot Sight for primary weapons, 100 kills with Machine Pistols, and 250 kills with Shotguns (the latter two without the Red Dot Sight prerequisite). Unlike the Call of Duty 4 version, the optics' relative size and reticle on the screen is smaller and the player's peripheral vision is far greater than before. The key difference between the Holographic Sight and the Red Dot Sight is that the Red Dot is smaller which allows for better accuracy at range whereas the Holographic sits higher on the weapon and reduces the effects of the muzzle flash when a player is aiming down their sights. Some people find it easier to see their target and quickly find the reticle due to the translucent "cut-out" cross-hair which is a small circle with a larger circle around it. Others find that the larger sight actually obscures the target making it hard to aim precisely and acquire targets at range. The larger circle is much closer to the smaller circle, which is why the larger one obscures the target so much. It has a thicker frame than the Red Dot Sight, again reducing visibility. The preference between this sight and Red Dot Sight depends on whether the player needs long range pinpoint accuracy and has time for the sway to settle or whether the player will be firing on the move. It is also important to note that on the sunny maps (such as Afghan), the Holographic sight will sometimes appear to glare, making far shots difficult, especially against snipers who are difficult to see. Due to the height of the Holographic Sight and its positioning, many will choose the type of sight depending on the sight on the gun. For example, for the UMP .45, where the sight is lower down (see image) many will choose a Holographic Sight over a Red Dot Sight, as the Holographic Sight doesn't block as much of the screen as it normally would. However, on weapons such as the AK-47 where the sight sits on top, many players will choose the Red Dot Sight instead, as the Holographic Sight will take up more space and obstruct the player's peripheral view. The Holographic also adds key benefits to certain weapons, such as the FAL and M16A4. In addition to providing a clearer sight picture, the FAL gains five damage minimum damage. This translates to two hit kills at any range with Stopping Power or one shot to the head at close range. The M16A4's Holographic Sight reduces the recoil to a level more manageable than that of the FAMAS, rendering the M16A4 with Stopping Power and the Holographic superior. Much of the Heartbeat Sensor's display can also be seen while aiming down the sights with the M16A4 if the holographic sight is also equipped via the Bling perk. UMP45 Holographic First Person MW2.png|The UMP45 with a Holographic Sight. Holographic Sight ADS MW2.png|Aiming down a Holographic Sight in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Find Makarov The Holographic Sight is attached to various weapons including the M4A1 and the UMP45. M4A1 FM.png|M4A1s with Holographic Sights Holographic Sight FM.png|Soap's first person view of the Holographic Sight Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish The Holographic Sight is attached to an M4A1 on a table during Soap's briefing with Shepherd. FMOK M4A1 Holographic.png|Soap's M4A1 with a Holographic Sight Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Multiplayer The Holographic Sight returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The model for the sight is much more detailed, featuring labels and the manufacturer's logo. The default reticle is the same as in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, but can be customized with the selection of reticles available for the Red Dot Sight and ACOG Scope. It is also a component of the Hybrid Sight. It has an enhanced zoom relative to the Red Dot Sight, having 1.5x optical zoom when ADS (note that the holographic component of the Hybrid Sight only has a 1.2x optical zoom when ADS, not 1.5x). It acts as an intermediary between the RDS and the ACOG scope. Furthermore, the area of the screen blocked by the sight frame is more significant than its Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 variant. It is unlocked at Weapon Proficiency Level 8 for Machine Pistols, Weapon Proficiency Level 17 for Assault Rifles and Shotguns, Weapon Proficiency Level 19 for SMGs and Weapon Proficiency Level 22 for LMGs. Survival Mode The Holographic Sight is available as weapon upgrade in Survival Mode by default and costs $1000. It can be purchased from the Weapon Armory. Gallery ModernWarfare3MP5s.png|The Holographic Sight seen on the MP5. Sandman infobox image MW3.png|The Holographic Sight shown on the ACR 6.8 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 with Sandman. M4A1 Hybrid Sight Off ADS MW3.png|Aiming down the holographic part of a Hybrid Sight. P90HoloMW3 ADS.png|The Holographic sight mounted on the P90. Holographic Sight MW3.png|A 3rd Person view of the Holographic Sight in Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Weapon level 2 (LMGs) Weapon level 6 (SMGs) Weapon level 11 (Assault Rifles) |console = longbreath (ZM)}} The Holographic Sight returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops II as the EOTech Sight. Players can now customize the reticle after a certain amount of kills and extra challenges after the Spray reticle is unlocked. The EOTech Sight provides a higher level of zoom that serves as an hybrid between the Reflex Sight and the ACOG Scope. However, it has a thicker frame than that of the Reflex Sight which can slightly block the users view. The higher zoom makes the EOTech Sight a better choice for long range engagements, but the Reflex Sight is better for closer ranges. Interestingly, the EOTech Sight increases a weapon's centerspeed by 1%, giving a very slight decrease in the weapon's recoil. When combined with the grip, the effects stack, leading to a more noticeably reduced recoil spread pattern. Gallery M27 EOTech BOII.png|The EOTech Sight attached to the M27 AN-94 ADS with the EOTech BO2.png|Aiming the EOTech Sight on the AN-94 EOTech Sight Zombies model BOII.png|Render of the EOTech Sight used in Zombies with a unique "Zombie Stopper" icon on it Call of Duty Online The Holographic Sight reappears in Call of Duty Online. Gallery Type 95 Holographic Sight ADS CoDO.png|Aiming the Holographic Sight on the Type 95 Call of Duty: Ghosts The Holographic Sight makes a return in Call of Duty: Ghosts. In multiplayer and Extinction, the switch on the left side of the sight is replaced with an LED bar showing how much damage the weapon will do at the current range; it goes up as the player moves closer with the weapon in ADS. The delineations on the bar show how much of the weapon's total damage it will deal, with marks at 25, 50, 75 and 100%; despite that "range" is written next to these numbers, they are associated with the "PWR" written at the bottom. MTS-255 Holographic Sight CoDG.png|Holographic Sight mounted on MTS-255. Holographic Sight CODG.png|Aiming down the scope. This one has a switch on the left. MTAR-X Holographic Sight ADS CoDG.png|This one has an LED bar. MK32 Holographic Sight CoDG.png|MK32 with the Holographic Sight (in campaign only). Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare The Holographic Sight seems to have been cut from Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare fairly early in development. Seen in some pre-release screenshots, it may have simply been a placeholder. On the Wrath of Atlas Xbox One image, one can see a Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3-styled Holographic Sight attached to Gideon's Bal-27. Gallery Wrath of Atlas XBOX One Achievement Image CoDAW.jpg|Gideon wields a Bal-27 with a Holographic Sight attached Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 The attachment makes a return in Call of Duty: Black Ops 4, simply referred to as Holographic. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare The attachment reappears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare as the Corp Combat Holo Sight. Trivia Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *If the player goes behind a fallen M4A1 Grenadier with the proper angle, it is possible to see the sight's cross-hairs. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *In the level "Loose Ends", the player's beginning ACR has a Holographic Sight with the zoom of an ACOG Scope. *When playing Campaign and Spec Ops, (not including "Museum") when rapidly moving, it is possible to see the reticle of the Holographic Sight. *A rare FAMAS with Holographic Sight can be found on the Spec Ops mission Hidden. *In an early build of the game, the Holographic Sight was originally named "EOTech". This can be seen in the Bradygames Official Strategy Guide for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. *The name "EOTech" is embedded on the stock of the M93 Raffica. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *Upon Call of Duty ELITE's release, one of the images used for the Holographic Sight was the image used for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's Create-A-Class variant. *On the left side, the words Law Enforcement/Military use are seen, and below the lens, EOTech is written instead of buttons. **"EOTech" is also written on the Hybrid Sight. Call of Duty Online *A two-dimensional code is embedded on the Holographic Sight. es:Visión holográfica Category:Call of Duty Online Attachments Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Attachments Category:Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish Attachments Category:Modern Warfare 2: Ghost Attachments Category:Find Makarov Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Attachments